Pretty Bella
by Marie'Emie
Summary: Seattle, 1910. Edward Cullen a finalement cédé à ses frères, il va perdre sa virginité après plus de 90 ans d'abstinence...
1. Pov Isabella

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout les gens.

Ce petit OS à été écrit à l'occasion du concours "Edward à besoin de vous" du forum **lovelemon in fic. **Merci à **Marine** pour son aide et pour la correction de ce texte.

Sur mon profil vous trouverez le lien pour voir la bannière accompagnant cet OS réalisée par Lizou.

J'ai été inspiré par le film "Pretty Baby", film sortie en 1978.

Cette histoire ce déroule un siècle plus tôt que le notre, soit en 1910.

**..**

**Pretty Bella**

**Pov Esmée**

Nos fils étaient enfin parvenus à convaincre Edward de se laisser donner à une femme. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 92 ans qu'Edward était un vampire, et depuis aucune femme n'avait fait partie de sa vie, sentimentalement parlant. Nos deux fils Jasper et Emmett essayaient depuis plusieurs années de le convaincre de se laisser aller au plaisir charnel avec une femme vampire ou humaine sans que celui-ci n'entretienne une quelconque relation avec elle, du sexe, juste du sexe. Car le pauvre était puceau et pour son bien-être il fallait qu'il se trouve une femme.

Cependant il avait deux requêtes,

_ Il fallait que ce soit moi qui la choisisse.

_ Et elle devait être humaine.

Pourquoi une humaine ?

Et bien Edward craignait qu'une vampire attache trop d'importance à cet acte.

Je me suis donc mise à la recherche de jeunes femmes à faible vertu susceptible de plaire à mon fils et c'est lors d'une discussion avec mes deux autres fils que j'ai appris l'existence d'une maison close uniquement destinée aux êtres comme nous auxquels des humaines offraient leur corps. La matrone était une vampire qui, depuis plusieurs siècles, faisait dans le trafic et la prostitution de jeunes humaines. Un matin je m'y suis rendue.

**Matrone**: Quel honneur de recevoir la doyenne du clan Cullen ici, puis-je savoir le motif de votre visite Esmée?

_ _Et bien, je suis à la recherche d'une jeune femme pour mon fils._

**Matrone**: Lequel ?

_ _Edward._

**Matrone**: Oh, nul doute que mes filles se bousculeront pour être la partenaire d'un garçon aussi charmant...

_ _J'aimerais rencontrer vos filles, puis-je ?_

**Matrone**: Mais bien sûr ! Mon majeur d'homme va vous accompagner au salon. JAMES !

**James**: Oui madame ?

**Matrone**: Accompagnez Mme Cullen au salon.

**James**: Bien madame. Celui-ci tendit une main vers moi. Puis-je vous débarrasser de votre veste madame ?

__ Bien sûr tenez. _J'ôtai ma fourrure et lui confiai, celui-ci la rangea dans le vestiaire.

**James**:Suivez-moi_._ Il me guida jusqu'à un majestueux salon où trônaient plusieurs sofas et une large banquette.

**James**: Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?

_ _Et bien je suis..._

**James:** Un vampire, je sais madame et végétarienne de surcroit, vu la couleur de vos iris. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous apporter du sang de bovin ou bien d'équidé...

_ _Non merci, ça ira._

**James**: Bien madame, je vous en prie prenez un siège.

Je patientai plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une dizaine de jeunes femmes fassent leur apparition suivies de leur matrone.

**Matrone**: Enligne mesdemoiselles ! La matrone me désigna du bras les jeunes femmes. Mme Cullen si vous vous voulez bien vous donner la peine_. _Je me levai et observai à tour de rôle les différentes jeunes femmes.

_Trop vulgaire, trop gros seins, trop blonde, trop petite, trop maigre. _

Je savais ce que mon fils aimait chez une femme et là aucune ne lui conviendrait.

_ _Je suis désolée mais aucune de ses jeunes femmes ne me satisfait._

**Matrone**: C'est fâcheux mais dites-moi quelles qualités vous recherchez et je verrais ce que je pourrais faire. Venez dans mon bureau nous y serons plus tranquilles.

oOo

**Matrone**: Dites-moi tout.

_ _Et bien, ce que je recherche c'est une jeune femme dans les environs de 17-20 ans, tout sauf blonde, pas trop grande ni trop petite, simple mais futée..._

**Matrone**: Et bien, il se trouve que j'ai récemment pris possession d'une jeune fille qui correspondrait parfaitement à vos critères, 17 ans, le mètre soixante, de longs cheveux bruns, un corps svelte, une petite poitrine et c'est une jeune personne très cultivée mais le seul souci c'est que celle-ci n'a pas encore été formée...

__ Pas formée ?_

**Matrone**: Elle est encore vierge.

__ Est-ce que je peux la rencontrer ?_

**Matrone**: Oui bien sûr, elle se trouve à l'étage dans sa chambre, suivez-moi.

Nous traversâmes plusieurs pièces et soudain je me figeai lorsque mon regard se posa sur un massif et spectaculaire escalier d'ivoire en forme de spirale.

**Matrone**: Il est beau n'est-ce pas ?

_ _Oh oui, c'est de l'ivoire véritable ?_

**Matrone**: 100 % véritable !

__ Il a dû vous couter une fortune !_

**Matrone**: Même pas, on me l'a offert en échange d'une femme...

Arrivées en haut, nous prîmes à droite et longeâmes un long couloir sombre sans fenêtre où étaient parfaitement alignées des paires de portes, chacune l'une en face de l'autre, il y en avait une bonne dizaine. Nous allâmes jusqu'au fond et nous arrêtâmes devant la porte du fond, celle du cul-de-sac. Une chose était sûre, il y avait un humain à l'intérieur, je sentais sa présence. La matrone ouvrit sans même frapper et je la suivis. Je remarquai une jeune fille assise sur un lit, dos à nous et ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade sur ses épaules menues.

**Matrone**: Isabella !

Celle-ci se retourna faisant virevolter autour d'elle son impressionnante chevelure et une agréable odeur fruitée atteignit mes narines, une odeur de fraise et de freesia.

**Isabella**: Oui ?

**Matrone, menaçante**: Pardon ?

**Isabella, baissant le regard honteuse ou peut être effrayée**: Oui Madame ?

**Matrone**: Esmée, voici donc la jeune fille dont je vous ai parlée.

La matrone claqua des doigts, lui demandant de se lever, ce qu'elle fit. Cela me permit de la détailler, une taille parfaite, une peau diaphane qui contrastait à peine avec sa longue et fine chemise de nuit de coton blanc, des yeux cacao, de fines lèvres roses et une silhouette délicate, elle était juste parfaite pour lui. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle, ne voulant l'effrayer plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_ _Bonjour, je m'appelle Esmée._

Elle leva timidement son regard,

**Isabella, effrayée**: Bonjour.

_ _Tu t'appelles Isabella, c'est bien ça ?_

**Isabella**: Oui Madame.

_ _Tu as quel âge ?_

**Isabella**: 17 ans Madame.

_C'est elle que je veux !_

**Matrone**: Alors comment la trouvez-vous ?

_ _Elle est parfaite !_

**Matrone**: Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons en discuter.

oOo

**Pov Isabella**

La matrone venait de me l'annoncer, Mme Cullen avait payé pour moi mais cela ne fut pas une réelle surprise. Tout ce que je savais c'est que j'avais été achetée pour le fils de celle-ci, un certain Edward. Je me sentais sale et honteuse, ma virginité et mon honneur venaient d'être vendus à une vampire, enfin à un vampire, à Edward Cullen.

J'avais peur, peur de lui, peur qu'il me fasse mal, les autres filles m'avaient à plusieurs reprises parlé de leurs ébats avec les frères de celui-ci qui fréquentaient de temps en temps ce lieu. Et d'après leur dire le plus âgé, Emmett manquait parfois de douceur ce qui n'était pas le cas du deuxième, Jasper. Il ne me restait qu'à espérer que le plus jeune soit doux lui aussi.

Car après tout, cela allait être ma première fois et malgré le fait que je m'étais, en bonne partie, faite à l'idée de ma future vie de catin, je continuais de rêver à ma première et idéale fois. Mais hélas, avec lui elle risque de ne pas être si idéale que ça. Enfin, la vie était la vie.

_Ma vie ? _

J'avais été vendue par mon beau-père à cette mégère de matrone, il y a quelques semaines suite au décès de ma mère en couche et de son bébé. Mon beau-père ne m'avait jamais réellement apprécié, en fait, il me haïssait carrément et me battait très souvent. A la mort de ma mère, il était devenu mon tuteur légal, il avait donc le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'avais presque été heureuse d'apprendre qu'il m'avait vendu à cette femme car au moins il allait arrêter de me battre.

Certes j'allais devoir me prostituer mais bon il ne fallait pas se leurrer, c'était le tragique mais si banal destin des filles comme moi, les pauvres et faibles orphelines. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple pour moi de faire cela si je n'étais plus vierge, ça aurait été du sexe, juste du sexe, sans conséquences, alors que là j'allais lui offrir, enfin il allait plutôt me prendre, mon innocence.

Les filles disaient que je devrais être fière d'être la première d'Edward Cullen, elles m'enviaient toutes car apparemment cet Edward serait un splendide garçon, intelligent, talentueux mais surtout très beau.

Le jour J approchait, c'est demain qu'Edward allait venir. Je stressais de plus en plus, surtout que la veille les filles m'avaient prévenu de ma « préparation à l'acte » et que je ne savais pas du tout en quoi cela consisterait. Ce matin, Alice était venue me voir à mon réveil pour me prévenir de la rejoindre dans sa chambre après ma toilette. C'est ce que je fis la peur au ventre.

_Qu'est ce qu'elles allaient me faire ? _

Je frappai à sa porte.

**Alice**: Entrez !

J'ouvris la porte et fus surprise d'y trouver un petit groupe de filles, il y avait Alice, Jessica, Angela, Mary et Cristina.

**Alice**: Ah Isabella, enfin te voilà, assis-toi.

Je m'exécutai, tremblante.

**Alice**: Comment tu te sens ? Pas trop stressée pour demain ?

_ _Un peu quand même._

**Alice**: Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais eu à faire à un de ses frères mais je suis certaine que cela se passera bien.

_ _Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ?_

**Alice**: Pour ta préparation !

_ _Ma préparation ?_

**Alice**: Oui ta préparation, demain tu vas offrir ton corps à un homme c'est pourquoi il te faut un minimum de préparation.

__ Préparation ?_

**Alice**: Doux Jésus Isabella, E-P-I-L-A-T-I-O-N.

Ma gorge se noua, ça allait faire mal !

**Alice**: Aujourd'hui, nous allons débuter par l'épilation et demain se sera les soins corporels.

__ Je n'ai pas envie !_

**Alice**: Tu n'as pas le choix ma belle, c'est les dures conséquences du métier. Allez déshabille-toi, Rosalie ne va pas tarder à revenir avec la cire.

_Cire ? _

Je me suis déshabillée et les filles me demandèrent de m'allonger sur le lit, Rosalie arriva rapidement, une bassine d'eau fumante dans les mains qu'elle posa sur le meuble de chevet. Curieuse, je me suis penchée sur le côté, pour découvrir un liquide marron et visqueux contenu dans une plus petite bassine.

_ _C'est ça de la cire ?_

**Alice**: Oui, c'est une nouvelle méthode d'épilation qui vient d'Orient, c'est mieux que le rasage.

Alice attrapa une petite languette de bois, la plongea dans le liquide et étala la pâte chaude sur ma jambe puis déposa un papier dessus, elle frotta un peu et tira violemment dessus.

SEIGNEUR DIEU, CA FAISAIT MAL !

Les six filles se mirent sur moi, tout y passa, jambes, aisselles et même mon pubis. Je n'avais plus de poils nulle part, j'avais l'impression d'avoir 10 ans à nouveau. Pour finir, elles m'étalèrent une crème sur le corps. Le lendemain, ce fut moins brutal, uniquement des soins du corps. J'appréhendais énormément, dans quelques heures j'allais avoir ma première relation avec un garçon. Tôt dans l'après midi, Esmée était venue en ce lieu afin de déposer une tenue pour ce soir, la matrone me l'avait confiée tout à l'heure et depuis la curiosité me rongeait, d'autant que j'étais certaine que cette toilette était époustouflante.

Résolue, je me penchai au-dessus de la dite housse étendue sur mon lit et défis les liens qui la maintenaient fermée. Une fois dénouée, je tirai sur les deux pans de tissus, dévoilant un long voile et une magnifique robe de dentelle blanche doublée d'une soie de même couleur, je passais délicatement ma main sur le tissu, elle devait coûter une fortune ! Je m'en saisis et me mis devant le miroir afin d'observer mon reflet, la robe tiendrait par un simple et unique nœud à l'arrière de mon cou, je ne méritais pas une telle œuvre. Je la remis dans sa housse, la posai précieusement sur mon fauteuil d'osier et m'allongeai sur mon lit. Alice, Angela et Rosalie me sortirent de mon sommeil.

**Alice** : Debout Isabella, il est l'heure de te préparer !

_ _Quoi, déjà ?_

**Alice** : Il arrive dans même pas deux heures !

_ _Attendez ! Il est quelle heure exactement les filles ?_

**Rosalie** : Un peu plus de 18 heures.

La nausée me prit.

_ _Oh les filles, je ne me sens pas bien !_

Je me précipitai jusqu'à ma bassine de toilette et vomis dedans, Angela me rejoignit, maintenant mes cheveux en arrière.

**Angela** : Est-ce que ça va ?

_ _J'ai mal au cœur._

**Angela** : C'est l'anxiété, je comprends parfaitement Isabella.

Je vomis une nouvelle fois.

_ _C'est passé, enfin je l'espère._

Alice partit chercher sa bassine afin que je puisse faire ma toilette, elles enduisirent mon corps d'un soin de peau, me maquillèrent très légèrement et me firent de magnifiques anglaises. Pour finir, je passai ma robe et elles accrochèrent le voile dans mes cheveux.

**Rosalie** : Isabella, tu es merveilleuse !

**Angela** : Magnifique !

**Alice** : Je savais bien que sous cet aspect de petit canard se cachait une vraie beauté.

**Angela** : Nous avons fait plus vite que ce nous avions prévu.

**Rosalie** : Nous allons pouvoir enseigner à Isabella les principes de l'amour.

_ _Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je sais comment ça marche !_

**Rosalie** : Vraiment ? Si je te fis fellation, tu me dis quoi ?

_ _**Je répondis fièrement**__ :_ _Lollipop_ ! (n/a : une sucette en français)

Les filles rirent en chœur.

**Alice** : Je vois que tu as déjà eu une petite discussion sur le sexe avec Candy.

En effet, Candy m'avait expliqué très peu de temps après mon arrivée le principe de la Lollipop, l'art de la sucette comme elle l'appelait.

**Rosalie** : Levrette ?

_ _A quatre pattes, lui derrière._

**Rosalie** : Sodomie ?

_ _L'autre euh… trou._

**Rosalie** : Non mais elle sait tout ! Tu es sûre d'être vraiment vierge ?

_ _Aux dernières nouvelles, oui_.

**Rosalie** : Et le bloody-kiss, tu sais ce que c'est ?

_Bloody-kiss ? Baiser ensanglanté._

_ _Un baiser ensanglanté !_

**Rosalie** : Mmhhh et le principe ?

Hum, pas besoin d'être Babbage pour faire le rapprochement entre le sexe, un bloody-kiss et des vampires. (n/a : savant anglais qui a inventé l'une des premières calculatrices, Einstein n'était pas très connu encore en ce temps-là)

_ _Et bah, c'est lorsque vous les laissez vous mordre pendant que vous… enfin vous savez._

**Alice** : Visiblement notre petite Isabella est bien moins naïve que ce que nous le pensions les filles.

_ _Dites les filles, comment il va falloir que je m'y prenne avec lui ? Vous savez lorsque nous serons tous les deux..._

**Angela**: Laisse-le mener sa barque, laisse-toi faire, fais ce qu'il te demande.

_ _Okay._

**Alice**: Bon, Isabella il est temps pour nous de nous préparer.

_ _Est-ce que je peux rester avec vous ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule dans ma chambre._

**Alice**: Suis-nous mais fais attention à ta robe, la matrone nous tuera si tu l'abîmes !

oOo

J'attrapai le bas de ma robe et les suivis jusqu'à la chambre de Rosalie, je m'installai sur le lit de celle-ci et les observai se préparer pour la soirée. Soudain, une voix perçante se fit entendre.

**Matrone**: DANS DIX MINUTES, JE VOUS VEUX TOUTES EN BAS! ISABELLA Y COMPRIS!

**Rosalie**: Oh putain, on est dans la merde !

Toutes se mirent à courir dans la chambre pour être prêtes à temps. J'étais anxieuse, d'autant que j'étais certaine que les dix minutes s'étaient écoulées. Je ne fus pas surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

**Matrone**: Weber, Brandon, Hale, Swan par tous les Saints, vous êtes vraiment décidés à me mettre en rogne ce soir ! En bas et tout de suite, nos invités sont sur le point d'arriver.

En bas, toutes les autres filles se tenaient debout l'une à côté de l'autre.

**Matrone**: Inspection !

Alice, Angela et Rosalie se mirent au bout de la file et je fis de même, la matrone commença une lente inspection de chaque fille : coiffure, ongles, maquillage, vêtements.

**Matrone**: Bon mesdemoiselles, il est l'heure pour vous de gagner votre pitance, au salon ! Swan, vous aussi mais ne laissez aucun homme vous toucher, compris ?

_ _Oui Madame._ Je regardais le sol, effrayée.

**Matrone**: Allons-y !

oOo

James nous ouvrit la porte et j'entrai la dernière, me mettant immédiatement à l'écart des autres, mal à l'aise de sentir le regard insistant de plusieurs hommes. J'observai à titre éducatif l'attitude des autres filles, me concentrant plus précisément sur mes trois meilleurs amies, Alice, Rosalie et Angela, chacune d'entre elles se trouvait déjà sur les genoux d'un homme, flirtant avec celui-ci. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule, je sursautai et me retournai faisant face à un gringalet.

**? **: Bonsoir

__ B-b-bonsoir..._

La panique s'empara de moi, je redoutais la réaction de la matrone si celle-ci me voyait parler avec cet homme, quoique vu sa taille et sa corpulence il ressemblait plus à un adolescent.

**?** : Comment vous prénommez-vous ?

_ _I-I-Isabella..._

_**? **__: _Quel charmant prénom, cela vous va à ravir, je me présente, je suis Mike Newton.

Ses doigts s'emparèrent d'une de mes mèches et l'entortilla autour de ses doigts.

**Mike**: Isabella, seriez-vous intéressé de passer la soirée avec moi ?

_ _Je, je, je..._

Brusquement, la matrone fit son apparition et retira de mes cheveux la main du gringalet.

**Matrone**: Pas touche Newton, celle-ci est déjà réservée !

Elle m'agrippa et m'attira encore plus à l'écart, me tordant douloureusement le bras.

**Matrone**: Je t'ai dit de ne pas te laisser toucher, c'est pas croyable ça !

_ _Pardon._

**Matrone**: Je passe pour cette fois mais la prochaine fois que tu me désobéiras je te punirais, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

_ _Oui Madame._

**Matrone**: Ton client vient d'arriver !

Je fis demi-tour, trois hommes se trouvaient près de l'entrée, un grand brun baraqué, un blond plus petit et le troisième qui faisait sensiblement la même taille mais ses cheveux étaient difficilement définissables, d'un châtain légèrement cuivré, tous trois étaient vêtus d'un costume trois pièces noir. Je les observai à tour de rôle, me questionnant pour savoir lequel était mon homme, mais une chose était sûre, j'avais une réelle et grosse préférence pour celui aux cheveux cuivrés.

**Matrone**: Ne bouge pas !

oOo

Elle s'approcha des trois hommes et tous lui baisèrent la main. Je me rendis près du bar, attirée par les cierges magiques qui étincelaient autour des offrandes de sang pour nos invités, amusée je m'en saisis d'un. Je les sentais, ils m'observaient et cela me mettait mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil, je vis la matrone quitter la pièce en compagnie du beau cuivré, les deux autres, le grand brun et le blond me dévisagèrent lorsqu'ils traversèrent la pièce. A coup sûr, le beau cuivré était mon homme !

Les filles ne m'avaient pas menti, Edward Cullen était un homme magnifique. Le point positif dans tout ça c'est que je n'allais pas avoir ma première fois avec un vieux pervers défraîchi.

J'en déduisais que le grand brun et le blond devaient être Emmett et Jasper Cullen, ses deux frères, deux frères qui semblaient très intéressés par mes amies Alice et Rosalie, mais malheureusement pour eux ces deux-la se trouvaient sur les genoux d'autres hommes.

La matrone et mon beau cuivré refirent leur apparition, se rendant auprès des deux frères, reprenant leur discussion. Enfin, seuls les deux frères et la matrone discutaient, mon beau cuivré lui, m'observait du coin de l'œil, était-il timide ?

Mon corps réagissait étrangement, je me sentais désirée, j'étais impatiente, j'avais envie de me retrouver seule avec lui. Leur discussion s'acheva et la matrone se rendit auprès d'Alice et Rosalie, celles-ci se levèrent et se rendirent auprès des deux frères qui leur offrirent leurs bras, toutes deux acceptèrent, en même temps ce n'est pas comme ci elles avaient le choix. J'en déduisais que ça allait maintenant être mon tour de monter à l'étage, au bras du beau cuivré. J'avais bien vu car tous deux vinrent dans ma direction.

**Matrone**: Isabella, je te présente Edward Cullen, il sera ton partenaire pour la soirée.

Son regard d'or m'hypnotisa.

**Matrone**: Isabella!

_ _Oui ? Pardon ! Bonsoir..._

**Edward**: Bonsoir Bella.

L'entendre dire cela me perturba, la seule personne m'ayant jamais appelé ainsi était ma mère.

**Matrone à Edward**: Isabella va vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Celui-ci m'offrit son bras et son toucher m'électrisa, d'autres vampires m'avait touché avant lui mais cette fois-ci, ça avait été différent. Je le conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre dans un silence de mort et m'assis sur mon lit, ne sachant pas comment agir en sa compagnie. Il s'assit à mes côtés et timidement, je relevai mon regard vers lui.

**Edward**: Ma mère avait raison, tu es magnifique.

_ _M-merci, toi aussi tu es très beau._

Lentement, il approcha son visage du mien.

**Edward**: Bella, je vais t'embrasser.

Je tressaillis lorsque je sentis sa main froide se poser sur ma joue, j'humectai mes lèvres et avalai difficilement ma salive, louchant sur ses lèvres.

_ _D'accord..._

Je fermai les yeux et effaçai les derniers centimètres me séparant de ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce que nos bouches soient enfin jointes, je me figeai réalisant que je venais de recevoir mon premier baiser. Je me reculai pour reprendre mon souffle et son haleine me donna le tournis, brusquement je m'écartai de lui et me penchai en avant, posant ma main sur mon front.

**Edward**: Est-ce que ça va ?

_ _Oui, oui, c'est juste ton odeur qui m'a perturbée._

Il défit mes pinces à cheveux et le voile, précédemment accroché, tomba sur le couvre lit.

Je me levai et tendis ma main vers lui pour l'inviter à se lever, ce qu'il fit sans attendre, j'étais décidée à le dévêtir un peu. Je fis doucement glisser sa veste le long de ses bras et la déposai sur le lit, je m'attaquai ensuite aux boutons de son gilet que je défis un à un maladroitement. Une fois détachée, je la fis elle aussi glisser le long de ses bras et la déposai précieusement, en compagnie de sa veste, sur ma chaise en osier. Je revins vers lui et défroquai sa chemise. Il se laissait faire depuis le début, m'observant silencieux, je défis lentement ses boutons, dévoilant peu à peu son torse.

C'était la première fois que mon cœur pulsait ainsi dans ma poitrine, il battait si vite que cela m'endolorissait le crâne. Il se tendit lorsque je posai ma main sur sa poitrine.

Je ne sentis rien, aucun battement. Son cœur était mort.

Timidement, je fis descendre ma main le long de son torse, caressant sa peau lisse et étrangement dure, son souffle se fit plus lourd lorsque ma main s'attarda sur ses abdominaux je relevai mon regard, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa mâchoire crispée. Curieuse de réitérer l'expérience, je me perchai sur la pointe des pieds et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Instinctivement, nos bouches commencèrent à se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre et j'entrouvris mes lèvres lorsque sa langue effleura ma lèvre inférieure, lui accordant l'accès à ma bouche. Habilement, il dénoua le nœud maintenant ma robe en place et le tissu glissa le long de mon corps, dévoilant ma poitrine nue et mon dessous qu'il ôta dans la volée.

Je me retrouvai nue, devant un homme pour la première fois de ma vie et étrangement cela ne me gênait pas, j'étais heureuse, je me sentais désirée, je me sentais femme.

Cela me fit sourire lorsque je réalisai qu'il bloquait sur ma poitrine, taquine je m'emparai de sa main et la déposai sur mon sein qu'il pressa délicatement. Je déboutonnai son pantalon et le fit tomber au sol, en compagnie de son dessous.

_Par tous les Saints, je n'imaginais pas que cela était aussi imposant ! _

Timidement, je touchais du bout des doigts le sommet de son sexe et je fus surprise de voir son membre tressaillir.

_Courage Bella !_

Je fus surprise par la texture de ses bourses lorsque ma main les palpa, je remontai et enroulai mes doigts autour de son membre, entamant un lent va-et-vient.

**Edward**: Mhh Bella...

__ Est ce que ça va ?_

**Edward**: Mmhh très bien...

Je retirai ma main et l'embrassai avant de me rendre sur mon lit, il me rejoignit, s'installant entre mes cuisses et j'eus le souffle coupé lorsque je sentis son sexe toucher le mien.

_Tu y es Bella, c'est LE moment._

__ Tu sais que c'est ma première fois, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Edward**: Oui, c'est la première pour moi aussi.

_ _Je sais que je ne suis pas sensée le demander mais j'aimerais savoir… enfin si tu le veux bien, bien entendu, y aller doucement au début ?_

**Edward**: Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas agir autrement Bella.

_Merci seigneur, enfin un homme bon sur cette terre !_

Il se plaça à mon entrée et m'embrassa tendrement, demandant mon autorisation d'un simple regard, je hochai muettement la tête de bas en haut pour lui signifier mon accord et doucement il commença son ascension.

_Ô Seigneur, ça fait mal !_

Il buta contre mon innocence et la brisa.

_Par pitié Seigneur, achève-moi !_

Il grogna, mon sang devait le déranger. Péniblement, je le sentis se glisser un peu plus profondément en moi. Je me sentais écartelée et une douleur aigüe tiraillait mon bas-ventre à chacun de ses mouvements.

**Edward**: Ça va ?

_ _Mmhh mhhh_, mon souffle court m'empêchait d'émettre le moindre mot.

_Respire Bella, Respire !_

Mal à l'aise, je remontai mes cuisses à hauteur de ses hanches et resserrai l'étreinte des mes bras autour de ses épaules. Doucement, la douce tension refit son apparition dans mon bas-ventre.

_ _Edward..._

**Edward**: Bella...

Notre étreinte gagna en force et en rapidité.

_Oh mon dieu, ça devenait vraiment… bon._

Je me cambrai et ondulai contre son corps en réponse à chacun de ses coups de reins. Mon corps tout entier était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et notre proximité avait sensiblement fait augmenter la température de sa peau. J'étais littéralement à bout de souffle.

_Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait durer aussi longtemps !_

__ J'en- j'en peux plus ! S'il- s'il te plait, plus fort._

Je m'accrochai à ses épaules, guettant son accélération.

_ _OUI !_

J'étais à bout, j'avais chaud, très chaud, ma poitrine pulsait sous les assauts de mon cœur, mon crâne était en ébullition, je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que ça ce termine rapidement sinon j'allais mourir !

**Edward**: Bella, je ne peux plus...

__ Alors arrête ou tu vas me tuer !_

Ses mouvements furent plus brutaux et plus rapprochés. C'en fut désormais fini de moi, la boule qui précédemment endolorissait mon ventre implosa violemment, me faisant hurler en dessous de son corps en mouvement. Je ne voyais et ne ressentais plus rien à l'exception de cette tension qui engourdissait mon ventre, j'étais loin, très loin d'ici jusqu'à ce que je sente quelque chose de chaud se rependre dans mon ventre.

Il avait atteint sa délivrance.

Il déposa brièvement ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je ne répondis pas à son baiser, j'étais trop exténuée pour réaliser le moindre geste. Il se laissa tomber à mes côtés et ramena mon corps contre le sien, mon dos contre son torse.

Mon regard était fixe et vide d'émotion, je réalisais que je venais de perdre ma virginité avec un homme que je ne connaissais même pas, un vampire de surcroit, nous nous étions à peine parlés, je ne savais rien de lui, de sa vie. Je me sentais salie, mais malgré ma honte et mon dégoût pour cet homme, une part de mon esprit me hurlait de recommencer ce que nous venions de faire. Mais c'était mal, je ne pouvais pas, ce n'était pas bien, je ne devais pas m'attacher à lui ainsi, car bientôt ça allait être un autre homme qui allait me faire l'amour, et cela malgré le fait que je ne voulais qu'aucun autre homme que lui ne me touche...

* * *

**Vos avis ? Vos réactions ? Vos commentaires ? **

**J'écrirais peut être une suite, tout dépend de la demande...**

**Biz,**

**Marie**


	2. Pov Edward

Coucou tout le monde me revoila avec la suite de cet OS (donc logiquement maintenant ceci n'est pas un OS)

Vous avez été beaucoup à me laisser vos commentaires et **je vous en remercie**, j'ai répondu à tout les inscrits à l'exception de certains qui refuse les messages

Ce chapitre n'est pas une suite mais le **Pov Edward **

Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer bien que cet OS soit hors contexte

Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

**_Note: Je m'excuse envers les homosexuel(le)s ou bisexuel(le)s qui pourraient mal prendre les propos d'Edward, ceci n'est qu'une histoire, je ne suis pas homophobe, souvenez vous que cette histoire ce déroule un siècle plus tôt aux Etats Unis et que donc en ce temps là l'homosexualité était une perversion._**

_**Réponses aux non inscrits**:_

_- **Ellora**: Et voila ta suite !_

_-** pitch18**: Je suis contente que cet OS t'ait plu et voici donc la suite :)_

_- **Cameron** (ma Cameron je suppose): MMhhh ça m'a fait étrange d'écrire hors du contexte Twilight original, ça a été un peu dur au début mais cela permet d'innover un peu, merci et à bientôt, bizzzz._

_- **Chatana**: Voici la suite !_

_- **ghoul**: Merci hélas je ne vais pas gagné mais bon j'ai participé parce que le sujet m'a inspiré cet OS._

_- **Aely**: Contente que cet OS t'ait plu, bonne lecture._

_- **petitefilledusud**: Coucou, voici donc la suite et je te retourne ton "à bientôt peut être" xp_

_- **alicia**: Coucou, merci et voici la suite, bonne lecture._

_- **aline**: Merci et je suis super contente que mon OS t'ait plu, bizz et voici la suite !_

_- **barthos66**: Voici le pov Edward comme tu l'a demandé :) Bonne lecture._

oOo

_Et bien sûr, remerciement à ma Beta, **Marine**._

* * *

**Pov Edward**

J'avais fini par céder à mes frères, c'était de la folie et à peine mon choix fait que je le regrettais déjà mais je ne pouvais décemment plus faire marche arrière. Je savais que des rumeurs d'homosexualité couraient sur mon compte depuis plusieurs années du fait de mon inactivité sexuelle. Je devais le faire, je devais perdre ma virginité et stopper ces ignobles rumeurs.

Bien entendu mon frère Emmett s'est empressé de prévenir notre mère Esmée, «_ Edward va enfin devenir un homme _» c'est ce qu'il répétait à tue-tête.

_Et après c'est moi qu'on traite d'immature, désespérant._

**Esmée**: Alors c'est vrai Edward, tu t'es réellement décidé ?

_ _Hélas oui._

**Esmée, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule**: Ne t'en fais pas, ça se passera bien et tu te sentiras bien mieux après cela.

_ _Esmée, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?_

**Esmée**: Je suis toute ouïe.

_ _Est-ce que tu veux bien choisir la fille pour moi, je sais que tu feras le bon choix._

**Esmée**: Bien entendu !

__J'ai juste un seul souhait..._

**Esmée**: Dis-moi.

__ Je veux une humaine._

**Esmée**: Tu es certain ? Tu es sûre de pouvoir de contenir ?

_ _J'en serais capable ne t'en fais pas._

**Esmée**: Soit, je prendrais en compte ton souhait.

…

Une petite semaine après notre discussion ma mère Esmée est venu m'annoncer qu'elle avait déniché une jeune fille dans une maison close de Seattle, une petite brune magnifique aux yeux chocolat. Esmée me prévint que celle-ci était pucelle et me demanda si cela était un problème pour moi. Sur le coup je ne comprenais pas, en quoi cela me gênerait de déflorer une humaine ? Mes frères m'avaient malheureusement énormément parlé de leurs ébats avec des femmes, mais jamais ils ne m'avaient parlé d'un quelconque fait à propos du déflorage d'une humaine, mais après tout avaient-ils déjà eu à faire à une vierge durant leurs existences ? Esmée perçut mon trouble.

**Esmée**: Mince c'est vrai que tu n'es probablement pas au courant de cela, personne n'a dû te l'expliquer lorsque tu étais humain. Voilà, souvent, presque à chaque fois, une vierge perd un peu de sang lors de son dépucelage.

__ Saigner ?_

**Esmée**: Oui, comment t'expliquer cela ? Les femmes ont une petite membrane de peau à l'intérieur de leur vagin appelé hymen et lors du premier rapport cette membrane se brise, engendrant une petite perte de sang_._

__ D'accord..._

**Esmée**: Et donc penses-tu être capable de résister à l'appel de son sang ?

_ _Je pense oui._

**Esmée**: Edward il me faut plus qu'une supposition, tu y résisteras oui ou non ?

__ Je… je… oui, j'en serais capable._

**Esmée**: Certain ?

__ Oui._

**Esmée**: Parfait, donc je n'annule pas ton rendez-vous avec cette jeune fille ?

__ Non._

oOo

Voilà comment je me retrouvais à me préparer pour l'évènement de la perte de ma virginité à l'aube de mes 110 ans.

_Pathétique je sais._

Emmett fit son apparition dans ma chambre alors que je m'apprêtais à enfiler ma chemise.

**Emmett**: Bon Edward tu accélères, on va finir par être en retard !

**Esmée, d'une autre pièce**: Emmett laisse ton frère tranquille !

**Emmett, chuchotant**: Jasper a raison, tu es le chouchou d'Esmée.

**Esmée, toujours de l'autre pièce**: Emmett je t'ai dit de laisser ton frère tranquille, m'oblige pas à me déplacer.

**Emmett**: C'est bon je m'en vais, n'empêche dépêche-toi.

J'enfilai ma chemise et commençai à la boutonner lorsque ma mère fit à son tour son apparition dans ma chambre.

**Esmée**: Comment te sens-tu ?

_ _Stressé._

**Esmée**: Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire tout va bien se passer, tu verras cette jeune Isabella à toutes les qualités que tu apprécies chez une jeune femme, tu va l'adorer et peut-être même plus.

_ _Maman ne recommence pas avec ça s'il te plait._

**Esmée**: Je sais, excuse-moi c'est juste que je m'impatiente et que ce n'est pas tes frères qui vont me ramener une belle fille à la maison.

_ _Ça viendra ne t'en fais pas, arrivera un jour où Emmett et Jasper se lasseront de leurs aventures sans lendemain ou tomberont tout simplement sur LA femme._

**Esmée**: Et toi ?

_ _Moi, hum et bien je suis certain qu'une femme m'est destiné sur cette terre, il ne me reste qu'à la trouver._

**Esmée**: Tu as bien raison mon fils, allez fini de te préparer les garçons s'impatientent.

Je m'empressai de finir de me vêtir et descendis rejoindre mes frères dans l'allée. Tous deux étaient assis sur la banquette rouge de notre Oldsmobile Curved Dash déjà en route, inutile de préciser que nous ne passions jamais inaperçu à bord de cet engin mais mon frère Emmett avait harcelé mon père durant deux années pour que celui-ci en commande une.

**Jasper**: Enfin prêt ! Allez monte princesse on est attendu.

__M'appelle pas comme ça, Jasper !_

La banquette ne pouvant recevoir que deux personnes, j'enjambai l'arrière du véhicule et m'installai dans le porte-malle. (N/A: pour faire simplement faite une recherche sur ce à quoi ressemble une Oldsmobile. Certains modèles ont une sorte de porte malle où des passagers pouvaient s'installer).

**Emmett, démarrant**: Mesdemoiselles nous voilà !

Une petite quinzaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes devant une grande et vieille bâtisse de granit beige. Je descendis et rejoignis mes frères remettant correctement mes habits en place.

__C'est ici ?_

**Emmett**: Ouais, la maison des délices.

**Jasper**: Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas payé une humaine.

__Très élégant Jasper._

**Jasper**: Je te signale que tu es ici pour la même raison !

__Ouais, ouais, allons-y. _

…

Le portier nous ouvrit la porte et aussitôt un majordome nous accueillit.

**Homme**: Messieurs Cullen bienvenue, j'espère que vous avez fait un bon trajet, puis-je vous débarrassez de vos manteaux ?

Par la suite celui-ci nous guida jusqu'au salon.

**Homme**: Madame va venir vous accueillir.

**Emmett**: D'accord merci.

J'observai stupéfait la pièce remplit d'hommes et de femmes flirtant sans aucune pudeur jusqu'à ce qu'une délicieuse odeur fruitée et oppressante assaillit mes narines, engendrant un picotement le long de mon échine.

Je me sentis bouillir de l'intérieur et mes iris s'assombrir.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !_

J'arrêtai d'inspirer afin de calmer au plus vite cette pulsion, ne voulant pas effrayer la gardienne de ce lieu ou ma promise.

**Jasper**: Edward qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

_ _Ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas._

**Jasper**: Tu es sûr ?

_ _Oui, oui._

**Matrone**: Messieurs bonsoir, je me présente je suis Anzhela Ganila Grusha, la maitresse de ce lieu.

Chacun à tour de rôle, moi le dernier, lui baisâmes la main, ce petit lapse de temps me permit de me calmer.

**Matrone**: Monsieur Cullen votre promise se trouve juste là-bas près du buffet.

Je suivis son regard et tombai des nues, ma mère avait raison elle est magnifique et puis élégante et tellement naturelle.

**Emmett, tapotant mon épaule**: Petit veinard !

J'aurais bien répliqué mais il avait parfaitement raison.

_J'étais un petit veinard._

Et puis cette odeur, ô mon dieu elle émanait d'elle !J'allais devoir faire preuve d'énormément de retenue.

**Matrone**: Monsieur Cullen, j'aimerais m'entretenir rapidement avec vouss, suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

_ _Hum d'accord._

oOo

**Matrone**: Bon Monsieur Cullen je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, le règlement est simple:

_ On n'abîme pas la marchandise, pas de coups, pas de morsures, pas de griffures.

_ Votre mère a payé pour la nuit complète, ce qui signifie qu'à l'aube vous avez quitté sa chambre.

_ Vous avez permission libre pour faire ce que vous voulez avec elle tant que cela n'altère pas sa santé. Compris ?

__Euh oui._

**Matrone**: C'est parfait ! Suivez-moi nous retournons au salon retrouver vos frères.

_ _Après vous._

…

De retour dans la pièce je jetai un rapide coup d'œil en direction du buffet, elle n'avait pas bougé, je me surpris à sourire. Je ne cessai de l'observer timidement du coin de l'œil, occultant totalement mes frères et la maitresse de ces lieux.

_Tu es pathétique mon gars ! _

Je tendis l'oreille, son cœur battait vite et sa respiration était anormalement bruyante.

**Matrone**: Monsieur Cullen ? Monsieur Cullen ?

__ Oui pardon, j'étais ailleurs._

**Matrone**: Suivez-moi je vais vous présenter à votre promise.

Je remarquai que mes frères avaient disparu, c'était des rapides, je la suivis sans un mot ne lâchant pas du regard ma promise, Isabella, Bella.

_Ô mon dieu cette odeur ! Délicieuse._

Je me concentrai sur ses pensées mais je n'entendis rien, son esprit m'était fermé.

**Matrone**: Isabella, je te présente Edward Cullen, il sera ton partenaire pour la soirée.

Elle me dévisagea, occultant sa maitresse qui lui parlait.

**Matrone**: Isabella!

**Isabella**: Oui ? Pardon ! Bonsoir...

_ _Bonsoir Bella._

Son cœur eut un raté et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

**Matrone, s'adressant à moi**: Isabella va vous accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Je lui offris mon bras qu'elle accepta et lui adressai un timide sourire la laissant me guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit maladroitement la porte et m'invita silencieusement à entrer dans la pièce et alla s'assoir sur le rebord de son lit. Je fis de même et restai totalement immobile ne voulant pas la brusquer, cela devait être autant difficile et gênant pour elle que pour moi. Timidement après plusieurs minutes, elle releva son regard et l'ancra au mien.

_ _Ma mère avait raison, tu es magnifique._

Son cœur palpita subitement.

**Isabella**: M-merci, toi aussi tu es très beau.

Mes yeux chavirèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres que j'avais furieusement envie d'embrasser, lentement j'approchai mon visage du sien lui laissant la possibilité de refuser mon baiser.

_ _Bella, je vais t'embrasser._

Elle tressauta lorsque je posai ma main sur sa joue puis humecta ses lèvres.

A priori, elle acceptait ce baiser.

**Isabella**: D'accord.

Elle ferma ses yeux et effaça les derniers centimètres séparant sa bouche de la mienne faisant s'épouser nos deux bouches mais se retira brutalement à peine nos deux bouches jointes.

_Lui avais-je fais mal ? Impossible. Je l'avais peut-être effrayée._

__ Est-ce que ça va ?_

**Isabella**: Oui, oui, c'est juste ton odeur qui m'a perturbée.

Je passai ma main dans sa chevelure et défis les pinces s'y trouvant, faisant tomber la voile qui recouvrait une partie de sa tête, elle se leva et me tendit sa main, je m'en emparai et me levai du lit.

Elle ôta ma veste et la posa sur sa chaise en osier et entreprit de déboutonner maladroitement mon gilet qui rejoignit rapidement ma veste, aussitôt revenue elle sortit ma chemise de mon pantalon et la déboutonna doucement, dévoilant peu à peu mon torse. Je l'observai totalement muet, la laissant agir à sa guise écoutant amusé son cœur palpiter plus ou moins régulièrement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Mais soudain, je me figeai lorsque sa main chaude se posa sur ma poitrine, là où devrait normalement battre mon cœur.

Son sourcil droit s'arqua, elle ne sentit rien.

Je brulai d'un nouveau désir lorsque sa main glissa le long de mon torse et me sentis définitivement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon lorsque sa main s'attarda sur mes abdominaux, je crispai ma mâchoire et fermai mes paupières sentant mes yeux s'assombrir. Ça allait être dur de résister à son sang et puis cette odeur si particulière, jamais une humaine ne m'avait semblé aussi alléchante.

Je sentis soudainement son souffle chaud près de mon visage et presque aussitôt ses lèvres se poser à nouveau sur les miennes, doucement je mouvais mes lèvres sur les siennes et entrepris d'approfondir notre baiser en caressant sa lèvre inférieure de ma langue, après avoir préalablement ravaler mon venin. Elle accepta mon invitation et entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres me permettant d'y glisser ma langue.

_Le plus beau baiser qu'une femme m'ait offert._

Car oui d'autres femmes m'avaient déjà embrassé, de mon plein grès ou parfois de force. Je relâchai sa bouche et dénouai le nœud de sa robe qui s'échoua au sol et crochetai l'élastique de sa culotte la faisant tomber au sol.

_Ô seigneur je peux mourir en paix, j'ai maintenant vu la plus belle merveille du monde._

Cette peau, seigneur elle semble si douce et puis cette poitrine...

_Mayday, _elle s'est emparée de ma main et l'a déposée sur son sein, pour la première fois de ma vie je découvrais la délicatesse d'un galbe de femmes, doucement faisant preuve d'extrêmement de retenue, je raffermis ma prise autour du globe de chair le malaxant délicatement. Elle s'éloigna légèrement stoppant ma caresse et détacha mon pantalon, suivant mon modèle elle abaissa mon dessous en même temps que mon vêtement.

J'inspirai inutilement, terriblement anxieux, _j'étais nu, _totalement nu devant une femme nue et visiblement ému de sa présence.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur mon sommet et s'enroulèrent autour de mon sexe entamant un lent va-et-vient, honteusement libérateur.

_Péché d'onanisme._

__ Mhh Bella..._

**Bella**: Est ce que ça va ?

_ _Mmhh très bien..._

Honteusement libérateur.

Elle stoppa sa caresse, m'embrassa rapidement et s'allongea sur son lit, j'inspirai pour me donner du courage et la rejoignis m'installant au dessus d'elle, le moment de perdre mon pucelage était venu.

**Bella**: Tu sais que c'est ma première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

_ _Oui, c'est la première pour moi aussi._

**Bella**: Je sais que je ne suis pas sensée le demander mais j'aimerais savoir… enfin si tu le veux bien, bien entendu, y aller doucement au début ?

__ Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas agir autrement Bella._

Je me plaçai à l'entrée de son antre charnelle imberbe et l'embrassai attendant qu'elle m'accorde sa bénédiction pour aller plus loin et lentement je poussai vers elle lorsqu'elle me donna son accord d'un hochement de tête.

_Chaud, serré, humide, humain._

Je sentis quelque chose buter contre mon sommet, son hymen, je le sentis se déformer et céder, faisant se tendre Bella de douleur.

_Péché de sacrilège._

Son sang, elle saignait. Malgré moi un grognement émana de ma gorge.

_Seigneur, viens-moi en aide !_

_ _Ça va ?_

**Bella**: Mmhh mhhh.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, je pesai peut être un peu trop sur elle, elle gigota sous mon corps remontant ses cuisses le long de mes hanches et encercla mes épaules de ses bras. Je reprenais lentement mes mouvements de reins prenant sur moi pour ne pas y aller brutalement malgré mon envie de la posséder toujours plus rapidement.

Elle gémit, _Edward..._

__ Bella..._

Je succombai à la tentation et accélérai mon rythme.

_Bonheur, délivrance._

L'attitude de Bella changea, elle se cambra et accompagna mes mouvements, me poussant un peu plus profondément en elle à chaque fois.

**Bella**: J'en… j'en peux plus ! S'il… s'il te plait, plus fort.

J'augmentai la force de mes mouvements après que celle-ci ait rajusté sa position autour de mon corps.

Elle cria, _OUI !_

__ Bella, je ne peux plus..._

J'étais à bout, je sentais ma résistance fondre comme neige au soleil, son sang, son odeur, son corps, son plaisir, mon plaisir, tout m'oppressait.

**Bella**: Alors arrête ou tu vas me tuer !

Cette fille allait provoquer ma perte, j'accélérai de nouveau priant mentalement pour ne pas lui briser les os, elle suffoqua, gémit, se plaignit jusqu'à atteindre son orgasme s'arque boutant et criant sous mon corps en mouvement. Ses muscles intimes m'encerclèrent, c'est certain cette fille allait avoir ma perte, mon bas ventre se contracta subitement, une fois, une seconde fois puis une troisième.

_Péché de fornication._

J'étais damné, damné mais euphoriquement, post-orgasmiquement épanoui. Je déposai mes lèvres sur celles de Bella mais me retirai rapidement, celle-ci ne répondant pas à mon baiser et m'allongeai derrière elle, ramenant son corps contre le mien.

_Je confesse à Dieu, par cette prière, avoir péché vis-à-vis de moi-même et vis-à-vis des hommes en ayant succombé au péché de luxure hors du mariage et sollicite son pardon, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa._

Je m'indignais, je venais de prendre l'innocence de cette fille pour sauver mon honneur et celui de ma famille afin de faire taire ces rumeurs.

...

_**Péché d'onanisme**_: péché de masturbation.

_**Péché de sacrilège**_: Est sacrilège ce qui manque de respect ou marque de l'irrespect pour ce que d'autres tiennent pour sacré (ici la virginité de Bella).

_**Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa**__: _c'est ma faute, ma très grande faute

* * *

HHHmmm je suis certaine que beaucoup n'apprécie pas trop ce Pov, désolé l'inspiration m'est venu ainsi, vous êtes probablement en colère contre Edward (et contre moi) qui passe plus ou moins pour un goujat. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui pensait en savoir plus sur le destin de Bella mais pour l'instant je me suis concentrée sur le pov d'Edward.

Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais une suite, si c'est le cas ça ne sera pas avant un bon mois.

**_Merci à vous tous et vous toutes._**

**_Bizz et j'espère avoir vos réactions au plus vite !_**

**_Marie._**


End file.
